warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestarlover11
Please stop changing the descriptions, they are only for physical features of the cat. Know how this wiki works before you make edits. 18:36, June 11, 2015 (UTC) hi there! HI there you can call me storm. I see you like to add things to descriptions and pages that are simply unneeded and rather not true. I would please ask that you stop doing what you are doing, and first read about how this wiki works before you make another edit. Thanks Storm♫ 14:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Editing Pages Hey, please don't change the descriptions in the characters or plots, such as Brackenfur. Brackenfur was born in Into The Wild, however he is not mentioned by name. Please don't edit pages unless you're adding onto the Coming Soon plots, and be sure to have the proper links in there as well. ~Stormver You know that was an extremely mean message you sent me, right? I calmly told you not to change it, you don't have to get so mad over it. Please don't do that again, it really does hurt others' feelings, and in this case mine. ~Stormver Conduct Bluestar, please refrain from being rude to other users. Your comment to SkyeWolf on their talk page was completely unnecessary. Your edits were undone as you were writing in past tense. As I explained when I undid one of your edits, we write in present tense here. If you continue your "I am better than you and I can do what I want" attitude, you'll soon find out that there are others that have much more power than you, and can easily block you- like myself. If you'd like to play the name-calling and disrespect game, then I will be more than happy to oblige. Okay, hi. This might be a little of a late message, but I don't care. This needs ''to be said, especially to you. You had no right to disrespectfully go on to Stormver and SkyWolf's talk and tell them that your better than them. That's just plain rude. Get your act together, kid, and stop disrespecting people when they're trying to kindly help you. Thanks, Flamestar22 15:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: well they were being undone because 1. you were removing description cites. please dont do that, as thats a source that people can check to make sure its legitimate. 2. what you wrote is already explained in the articles, and we don't do general summaries on character pages, nor personality sections. 3. assumptions. we do not have ''any on this wiki, and we dont know how half these characters died. 16:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) signature Bluestarlover, please do not sign your posts with the picture of Bluestar. You do not have permission to use that, and really it is just more work for us to do. When you use your signature put four of these ~ together to do it, leaving it like how I do at the end of this paragraph Storm♫ 17:55, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, no, no you're fine! You're allowed to write on anyone's talk page. Call me Storm :p And yeah it's best to just read the rules and guidelines before editing pages, otherwise your hard work will be undone, as it has been. Storm♫ 21:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) My favorite cats are Brackenfur, Jayfeather, and Toadstep. And I'd be Stormsong of RiverClan Storm♫ 22:36, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: It was already explained why your edits were undone. I am not changing the rules for one user- to do that would be counterproductive and an abuse of my administrator rights. You are more than welcome to edit, but you need to follow the rules and guidelines that we already have. Many of these rules were set in place long before I joined over six years ago. You saying things like "no one change this or I will be angry again." and adding uncited information is what gets undone. There is no need to be aggressive and rude to other users just because an edit gets undone. re: the creator isnt even around anymore and jayce aint gonna change nothing because we'd need a community vote. the admins and such arent the bosses, and frankly if you dont like how strict it is here then its not really my problem. 07:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay I'm going to take your reply part by part. :Brackenfur and Cinderpelt being called Brackenkit and Cinderkit. I know they were called that. EVERY SINGLE KIT HAS THE SUFFIX "KIT" AT THE END. ::Where were they called that? Where were the names 'Brackenkit' and 'Cinderkit' used? Did we miss names being used in Into the Wild or Fire and Ice? If you can give us page numbers, then we'll gladly add it. While every kit might, there have been some that have not- Berry and his siblings did not at first, if memory is serving me properly. Everything from a name to a description needs to be properly cited with a book, page number, or link to an author statement. :If you really don't want me on this wiki because of the edits I make, then so be it. I don't give a shit. You are just as mean as me. ::I'm not mean, I'm far from it. I am enforcing the rules we have here. I never once said I did not want you on this wiki- we only don't want vandals and those who personally attack, abuse, and harass others. If you don't care, then you are more than welcome to leave this wiki and come back later. :When I make edits, they always get undone. It's not fair to me because I spent hours and hours making an edit. ::I spend hours and hours making edits too, y'know, as have many many other editors, both past and present. You're not the only one. The only edits of yours that I undid was when you changed tense- we write all of our character articles in present tense, as I know I've told you before. I do not control what the other editors do, so please do not take their actions out on me. :I bet you if I redid Firestar, my days of working on the most important warrior in the series would just get undone. You don't know how long I work on these edits. ::Why would Firestar's article need to be rewritten? It could use some expansion, sure, but the entire article does not need to be rewritten. We do not toss out the work of other users on this wiki because we think we can do better- that is extremely disrespectful and rude. I have warned for that in the past and I will not hesitate to do that again. I do in fact know how long you work on edits because I do the same thing. :Can't this dumb wiki even be the slightest sympathetic to me, and calmly tell me what to do? ::If you consider this place dumb, then why are you here? I was nice to you, except in my first message, where I was matching the tone you gave another user. I have calmly explained to you things that you have done, as have other users. If someone else was rude to you, there is nothing I can do besides tell them to tone it down. If you honestly think this place is dumb, then go elsewhere- start your own wiki for Warriors and create your own information if you'd like. No one's stopping you. Wikia allows the creation of wikis of all kinds- ours isn't one-of-a-kind. Me telling you that I am not changing the rules isn't me being rude or unsympathetic. If there's anything I missed, go ahead and tell me. I have all night to reply as I am not working. We are a formal, respectful, and resourceful wiki- anything less than that is not allowed here. how about u piss off from my page lol i dont need your 'advice' 17:31, June 24, 2015 (UTC) but sweaty(: piss is a bad word what would your mother say? 19:45, July 16, 2015 (UTC) why you talking to yourself on my page sweaty(: 19:48, July 16, 2015 (UTC) dude Really? That was /completely/ uncalled for and downright rude. What you said on David's talkpage is considered a personal attack, and you can get banned from this wiki for it. That was immature on so many levels- you could of simply stopped responding. Im going to have to report you to an admin. That was unjustified and that kind of language isnt permitted here. 09:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thing is, going to people's talkpages and blatantly calling them degrading names (as you did on Trollsky's page) would naturally make someone's opinion of you go down. What you said was uncalled for, regardless if he came off a bit hostile. If you dont want people to dislike you, then be /nice/. =/ 02:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Can you please stop with the little guilt trip/pity comments? You've said almost the same exact thing on various user's talkpages. We've told you countless times already we dont hate you- we dislike your actions. If your actually going to contribute to this wiki without throwing a hissyfit when someone tries to help you, then of course we're grateful to have your help. Now, dont take this the wrong way, but if you want to be treated nicely then you should treat others nice in return. That old saying does come into play in life. =P if you ever need to talk or anything, feel free to message me. I can always try to help as best as I can. 05:46, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Thats exactly what I was talking about. Your attitude is what will drive people away, let alone not feel sorry for you. All I was trying to do was help you. But fine, dont listen to the shitload of warnings given to you- it'll be in your hands if you disregard the rules and end up blocked. Just try to think carefully before you post another hateful message on a user's talkpage. 05:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Lmao, go ahead. Id rather not be apart of a wiki that uses another wiki's artwork without permission. You're just pissed because I reported it. About your behavior Hello there, Blustar. I am a member of this wiki and I saw the message you left on Trollysky's page. Please refrain from being rude towards other users, and just because he used profanity doesn't mean you can use it as well. Seriously, please calm down a little bit and be a bit nicer towards the different users on this wiki, thank you. 09:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Your message on Trollsky's talk Hey. Stop writing messages on the talk pages of users who've left the wiki; especially rude ones like that. Also, if you're so troubled by someone's language, don't use it towards them either. Thanks. 09:03 Sat Aug 15 fuck off you shitstained fuck, no one cares about your ugly fucking ass.go fall in a fucking ditch. 11:55, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi Bluestar. I saw your message on Breezeheart's page, and I saw it as a bit rude. Could you please refrain from being rude to other users? Sorry if I sound grumpy, I just woke up and I'm really tired xD, but please refrain from this behavior. Nobody hates you, and you were really nice and funny on your wikia. Thanks, stop Bluestar seriously just stop. Take it from an example not to be like that, just because someone writes hate on your page doesn't mean you have to write it back. It's done over with and you need to stop, as both trollsky and your messages count as personal attacks, and if I see it one more time I'm gonna have to report somebody to an admin 02:47, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Please That was extremely rude to what you said to Burntclaw. She was trying to help as we all are. Please stop. We're all trying to help. Thank you. ~User:Dewdrops56/talk~ 04:00 August, 18, 2015 No one hates you. We're telling you the rules. All you have to do is follow them. Please stop cussing and saying we hate you. We don't. But if you want to stay here please respect the rules. ~User:Dewdrops56/talk~ 04:04, August, 18, 2015 Look You know, nobody is trying to make you leave. You can obviously leave if you want- nobody is going to stop you, or persuade you to stay. Listen up, nobody hates you- if you leave hateful messages everywhere, including profanity that we are not permitted to say, then as a member of the wiki, it is my duty to warn you that you are disobeying the rules. The messages you have been leaving everywhere are extremely hateful and offensive. Words like "motherf**ker" and "s**t" are words that are unacceptable to use in a all age friendly wiki. And a warning does not mean I hate you. 06:30, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Homophobia Bluestar, this will be your only warning on this matter. We do not accept any form of homophobia here. Telling someone they will go to hell for being gay is a very hurtful thing to say. Please consider your words carefully- your attitude is not welcome here. We accept all people here, regardless of orientation, identity, or preference. To continue to spawn hateful views will result in a block. Re: It's a public talk page- anyone can edit. And as an admin, I'm giving you a warning to cease your harmful behavior. Re: I quite enjoy being a nb gay person, thank you very much. I love being able to love everyone for who they are. It's not bad at all. If you want me to ban you, then fine. People telling you to follow the rules isn't being rude. Telling gay people that it's wrong to be gay is rude. re: Thanks for the homophobic message. You'll be glad to know I honestly don't give a flying shit whether you think my romantic preferences are good or bad, and you've obviously only targeted me due to a warning I've given you in the past. Best, 06:25 Tue Aug 18 Block And due to your extremely unwelcome behavior, I have blocked you from this wiki. We do not tolerate personal attacks here, nor do we allow what you said on Breeze's talk page. =\